


Canvas

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Jinhyuk demands attention, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, actually there is no real plot, and he shall get it, but its not a plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Wooseok and Jinhyuk are waiting for their food to arrive when the older gets bored of his boyfriend not paying attention to him instead focusing on his videogame.Jinhyuk will just have to convince him to play with him instead.





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested for soulmates weishin on my CC and this happened. Don't think this is what they had in mind but I still hope they like it!

Wooseok has always looked great in blue in Jinhyuk's honest opinion. He doesn't think he's being biased, blue may be his favorite color and Wooseok his favorite person but the combination is breathtaking.

His petite boyfriend -"I'm not small Jinhyuk, you're just too damn big!" "I didn't hear you complaining about that last night," "You-!"- is currently sitting in the middle of their bed, Jinhyuk's Switch on his hands and his sole attention on the screen on top of his lap.

He's wearing his favorite worn-out pair of black pants, his big round glasses perched on his small nose and a big baby blue sweater that hangs low on his neck and shoulder. His recently dyed red hair is vibrant but still looks smooth, not a trace of damage left behind by the chemicals used.

"When will the food be here?" Wooseok asks without looking up from his game, his fingers busy pressing on the buttons as he tries to beat the other player on their online battle.

Jinhyuk sits down next to him wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer to lean against his side "An hour, they're pretty busy." Wooseok's lips form a small pout clearly not pleased with the answer and Jinhyuk can't blame them, its past 3pm and they're both hungry but Wooseok was the one that insisted on ordering from that exact place.

After a few minutes Jinhyuk finds himself leaning against the mountain of pillows Wooseok insists they need, the younger in between his legs, back against Jinhyuk's chest. Jinhyuk's long arms wrapped around his waist hugging him close and his head on top of Wooseok's bare shoulder watching him play, making a comment here and there criticizing his techniques that Wooseok quickly shoots down.

Jinhyuk gets bored of watching his boyfriend playing so he decides to distract him a little. He waits right until Wooseok is about to pull a move on his rival before he turns his head so he can press his lips to his neck, not wasting any time to suck on the smooth skin.

Wooseok lets out a curse as he fails and ends up vulnerable not only on his game. He tells Jinhyuk to stop but his body betrays his words, craning his neck to the side offering more space for Jinhyuk to work on, a white canvas waited to be painted by Jinhyuk's lips.

Or more specifically, by his touch.

His lips leave a trail of blue on Wooseok's skin, a galaxy of blue stars appearing on his otherwise white skin. He presses chaste and open-mouthed kisses, playfully bite ever so slightly just enough to make the redhead squirm, teasing the boy on his arms resulting in him pressing his pink lips into a thin line as he attempts to keep his pleased noises silenced.

It takes Jinhyuk taking Wooseok's earlobe into his mouth turning it blue for Wooseok's lips to part, a breathy moan escaping him and pushing the Switch off his lap onto the bed next to him. He moves so he can properly face him, his hands reaching for his face and pulling him closer to crash his mouth against his.

Wooseok's lips move hungrily against his, their tongues quickly finding each other. Jinhyuk turns Wooseok's body around, easily lifts him up so he's straddling him instead of sitting between his legs.

They break away to catch their breath but Jinhyuk moves his now red lips down Wooseok's jawline and to his neck pulling the younger boy closer so he moves up on his lap and he can access his neck more comfortably.

Wooseok's fingers thread up his hair, tightening his hold on his black hair when Jinhyuk nibbles on his pulse point, feeling how quickly his heart is beating against his lips. JInhyuk groans against him when Wooseok starts undulating his hips down against his, their clothes so loose they can feel each other easily.

"I was going to win that match you asshole," Jinhyuk chuckles at Wooseok's whining, looking up at him to find him not so furiously glaring at him.

"Sorry sorry, I want you to play with me instead." Wooseok rolls his eyes at the insinuation accompanied by Jinhyuk's suggestive eyebrows movement.

Jinhyuk stares at Wooseok's pretty lips, the blue he had left on them with his kiss starting to fade and so he leans up to kiss them again, bringing back the beautiful blue that looks so nice on Wooseok's skin.

Wooseok while pretending annoyance at his suggestion is still as responsive as ever, tilting his head so their kiss can deepen, soft and sweet moans being swallowed by Jinhyuk when the younger starts grinding against him, his hips moving in that sinful way that always leaves Jinhyuk breathless.

The redhead breaks the kiss throwing his head back with a louder moan crawling up his throat and out his blue lips when Jinhyuk's hands on his hips push him down as he rolls his hips up against his. He leans back closer, his soft lips leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses on Jinhyuk's long neck, a red as vibrant as his dyed hair marking his skin.

Jinhyuk can feel Wooseok's erection and Wooseok can, of course, feel his right against his ass, heck he won't stop pressing his ass against it. He lets go of one of his hips to move his hand back and gives Wooseok's round ass a slap with only enough strength behind it for Wooseok to let out a pleased whine.

"Clothes. Off." Jinhyuk's voice is low making a shiver run down Wooseok's spine. He nods and moves to remove his clothing throwing them behind him, rushing to help Jinhyuk remove his own.

Jinhyuk sees how his boyfriend looks down at his dick once its uncovered, can basically see his mouth water and while he always enjoys being sucked off by him and his pretty lips, they don't have the time for it right now so he reaches to open the bedside drawer, easily finding the small bottle of unscented lube they keep there.

"Come here," Wooseok moves back to his lap but facing away from him so his back is to Jinhyuk's face. The older doesn't question him and opens the bottle, lubricating his fingers and making sure to warm them up.

The first finger slides easily, Wooseok's body still remembering their last night activities. The younger moves on his lap until he's in the position he was looking for, using both of his hands to wrap them around his and Jinhyuk's lengths, pressing them together as he moves his hands up and down around them.

Jinhyuk groans but tries to stay focused on his task of prepping his boyfriend, his fingers coming out red from Wooseok's tight asshole a sight that would be scary if it weren't for the fact Wooseok's color was red.

The younger male is a whimpering and moaning mess above him, his hips switching between rocking against Jinhyuk's fingers inside him or into his own hands and Jinhyuk's member.

"Condom," Wooseok whispers as he lets go of their cocks and moves upon his knees. Jinhyuk takes his fingers out Wooseok's hole, his eyes unable to look away as he reaches inside the drawer for that familiar small packet.

With practiced moves he rips it open and slips it on, making sure to lube himself so to not strain Wooseok's body any further. He positions himself and before he can ease himself in Wooseok moves his hips down taking control of the pace he wants. Jinhyuk tries his best to remain still, to ignore the way his body screams at him to thrust up into that tight heat.

He can hear on Wooseok's breathing how he slowly but surely gets used once again to having him inside him until finally, he moves. Jinhyuk watches as moves up and then down, seeing his cock dissapear into Wooseok's ass until he's completely seated on top of him, rolling his hips in a small circle, a breathy moan coming out his now pink lips before he moves back up and repeats.

Jinhyuk's hands move from Wooseok's hips up to his sides, admiring the way his fingers leave blue trails behind, painting the beautiful white canvas that is his small back. He can't stay admiring for too long, no when Wooseok starts bouncing in his lap, those sweet little sinful sounds that he loves hearing leaving Wooseok's mouth unbidden.

He thrusts up into him, angling his hips until he finds that spot that makes Wooseok reach to grab a fistful of his own hair and his mouth to drop open with a loud cry crawling up his throat.

"Yes right there, _ah_ , again!" Jinhyuk, of course, complies with Wooseok's plea, always glad to please his small boyfriend. Wooseok clenches around him the more he strokes his most sensitive spot, his hips lose that finesse and incoherent pleased noises leave his pink lips.

Jinhyuk lets go of Wooseok's hips reaching instead to grab his arms and pulling them back, his own hands moving down on his skin leaving blue behind until he wraps his fingers around his small wrists. Stepping down on the bed he finds the purchase to thrust harder, Wooseok's increasing in volume moans and whines showing clearly how much he enjoys it.

It doesn't take much longer for Wooseok to reach his climax, coming untouched. Jinhyuk follows soon after, the way Wooseok had tightened around him alongside the breathtaking sight that is how he arched his back throwing his head back with a cry as he came, throwing him over the edge.

Jinhyuk lets go of Wooseok's wrists and the younger falls forward to his chest, panting as he tries to catch his breath. The older is able to get his breathing under control first and thankfully because the moment he slips out of his boyfriend who whimpers at the sensation, body oversensitive, their doorbell rings.

Wooseok rolls onto his back watching as Jinhyuk rushes to take off the condom, tie it and throw it on the small bin near their bed. He picks up his pants and the big white t-shirt he had been wearing and puts them on.

Before he leaves the bedroom he leans down to press a kiss to Wooseok's swollen lips, painting them blue and his own red. They are stopped from getting lost on their kiss thanks to the now impatient ringing of their doorbell.

Jinhyuk leans back, grinning down at his debauched boyfriend.

"I'll help you clean up, just wait ok?" Wooseok nods, his eyes blinking drowsily up at him. He basically glows and Jinhyuk would be lying if he didn't say he feel proud of having such an effect on his beautiful boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah, go open the door I'm still hungry,"

"Oh, you're still _hungry_? We can solve that don't worry," Jinhyuk moves away dodging the slow punch that was directed at his chest and clearly lacked the usual strength.

"Hungry for food Jinhyuk, I want _food_."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC (and you can send Weishin requests in there that I may write!)


End file.
